


Bruises

by arielf17



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: George Wickham has been traced, and soon the scandal involving him and Lydia Bennet will be over. William Darcy takes action to stop George, but despite Fitz William's advice, William's anger issues make a not-so-surprising appearance.





	Bruises

Once George downloaded Domino, it was relatively easy to track him. William wished that Gigi hadn't had to speak to him, but he knew that she was the only one who could've done it. William believed that there was a time when George did care about Gigi. That was what stung the most.  


That part of George was dead now. The part of him that came alive in his passions and genuinely cared about people. The part of him that genuinely cared about Gigi. The part of him that genuinely cared about William.  


George’s phone was tracked to a parking garage in Pasadena. William tensed his entire body to avoid pulverizing his phone as he planned his route.  


“Darcy, let someone else go.”  


Fitz had put his hand on William’s shoulder. William was not in the mood to argue, and not just because Fitz always won.  


“Why should I?”  


“Because you're volatile, aggressive, and too emotionally invested.”  


William sighed. He could not vouch for his temper, that much was true. But his emotions were an asset to him. If it was anger or sadness that fueled him, he would have stayed home.  


“I cannot let this happen to anyone else. He destroyed our ability to trust other people, to trust each other.”  


Fitz raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  


“I know all of that is true, but there's a deeper truth at work here.”  


William narrowed his eyes at Fitz. William knew what Fitz was getting at, but didn't want to admit to himself that he was going after George for any other reason than it was the right thing to do.  


“I don't believe that my continual attachment to George Wickham’s victims is a weakness. Or an accident.”  


“If you really think that, then you'll have no issue with me tagging along.”  


“Fine.”  


William could feel air shooting past his ears as he walked. It wasn't enough to soothe the burning sensation in William’s face, but it was enough.  
Fitz had refused to let William drive. As upset as he was with Fitz coddling him emotionally, William still didn't trust himself behind the wheel of a car. William was still learning to trust himself again. A trust that George Wickham had destroyed.  


That was what George did. He made you trust him. He made you have faith in your judgement and yourself. He made you want to believe things. Then he destroyed that faith. After George was done with you, you wouldn't trust him, your family, your friends, or yourself.  


“Fitz, there is one more condition to your assistance on this particular venture.”  


“What?”  


“Under no circumstances are you to tell Lizzie anything.”  


“Walk me through that one, Darcy. It's pretty clear that you're doing this for her. Why don't you want her to know?”  


“Because I don't want any amount of thankfulness to cloud her opinion of me.”  


“Do you really think she would-”  


“Of course not. I have the highest opinion of her and her judgement but I cannot say the same for myself. Trust is paramount, and we can never break each other's if it was never bestowed.”  


Fitz shook his head as he pulled into the parking garage.  


“That's ridiculous, and so are you. I won't tell Lizzie. But knowing her? She'll find out. What are you going to do then?”  


William hoped Lizzie would never find out. If she did, she would become his weakness in that moment. But in a parking garage in Pasadena, she was his strength.  
William pointed at a car in the middle of the lot. Fitz lagged a little behind as the two of them ambled over to the car. William almost jumped when the lock clicked open. Fitz steadied him with a pat on the shoulder.  


George staggered out of the car. It didn't matter that he looked like a homeless curmudgeon. William inched toward him. George held his ground.  


“How’d you find me?” asked George.  


“Never mind that,” said William, “you have a website to take down.”  


George held up his hands in a stance of surrender.  


“It’s out of my hands, Willy.”  


William smirked.  


“Don't call me that.”  


William reeled back and punched George in the face. It probably would've hurt more if he hadn't been 90% adrenaline at the time. William could hear Fitz wincing behind him.  


“Take it down, George.”  


George tried to duck past William, but William jammed his forearm into George’s throat. As George staggered, William took off his blazer and placed it on the roof of George’s car.  


“Take it down, George.”  


William put both hands on George’s shoulders and held on tight.  


“Take it down.”  


“I can't.”  


William’s knee connected with George’s groin, leaving George to fall to the pavement clutching at his wounded throat and testicles. He wheezed the name of the company that owned the tape. William took his jacket from the car and slung it over his shoulder.  


“Hope I didn't bruise your peaches.”


End file.
